


Tears 2

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tears, best read after you read the novel, post mainstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Chapter 88/89/90Lan WangJi has just one regret:As Wei Ying sacrificed his Golden Core to Jiang Cheng he wasn‘t there for him. He couldn‘t do nothing to ease Wei Ying‘s pain at this time.Lan WangJi knows that he can‘t change the past. What happened happened. But his mind is a mess and his heart aches as he stands there alone in the darkness after Wen Ning has told him the truth. Lan WangJi just remembers one sentence:He had to be awake...for two nights and one day…





	Tears 2

A few years later:

He joltes awake in the middle of the night, eyes wide open, with cold sweat on his forehead. His right hand presses on his belly, his left hand reaches out in a gesture of defense. A hoarse scream that sounded like ‚Lan Zhan‘ in his ears echoes through the darkness of the room as he gasps for air.

„Wei Ying?“, Lan WangJi was startled awake by the scream right beside his ears. He sits up and puts his hand on Wei WuXians‘s back, stroking carefully the quivering body besides him.

„Nightmare?“

Wei WuXian‘s breathing slows down a little, but he presses both hands against his body, his skin is covered in cold sweat, the drops running down his chin soaking into the fabric of the bed. He nods weakly. But just this move makes him clench his teeth.

„...It hurts...“, he cringes. It feels like something sucked away his intestines.

„Where?“, Lan WangJi‘s voice brings him back into the presence.

„...“, he doesn‘t answer because his pride kicks in.

Lan WangJi waits patiently while he rubs Wei WuXian‘s back. Careful and soothing.

„Wei Ying?“, he asks as his husband doesn‘t answer.

Wei WuXian knows how persitant his Lan Zhan could be, so after a big sigh he says:  
„You know what. But if you insist. My belly...“

As soon he named the problem, he smirks slightly mocking himself inhis thoughts:  
„Great, now Lan Zhan will feel responsible again or even worse guilty…, ugh.. i am the worst..“

Lan WangJi says nothing, just encircles him from behind and lays his hands on top of Wei WuXians belly and carefully presses his long slender fingers against it. Then he lets his energy flow into the other body. Wei WuXian leans back against Lan WangJi‘s chest with a relieved hum. The warmth of the flow invades his skin and seeped deep into his insides soothing the pain and soarness bit by bit. But in this night the flow feels a bit different than usual:

It is not the calm stream of some mild, selfconfident and strong ray of light. It feels a little weaker, almost shy, like the morning sun just peaks through the clouds not chasing them away. Wei WuXian frowns and bent his head to look at Lan WangJi.

Lan WangJi‘s expression is a bit off: like he is in pain. His brows knitted slightly together, his corner of his mouth twiches.

„Lan Zhan?“  
„...“  
„Are you ok?“

Lan WangJi opens his eyes at the question. He looks down and into Wei WuXian‘s eyes that are full of questions. He nods. But Wei WuXian watches him intently. Out of the blue Wei WuXian realizes that all of the pain he felt moments ago is gone! But instead of feeling relieved as usual Wei WuXian grows rather anxious. He sits up, turns and stares at Lan WangJi his eyes full of disbelief.

„What have you done?“, he has a hunch but he cannot fathom this.  
„...“, Lan WangJi just smiles, but says nothing and he doesn‘t need to.  
„You didn‘t dare…?!!“  
„I did.“, Lan WangJi‘s breath is slightly ragged, on his forehead a thin layer of sweat glistened, his hand are quivering a tad. His arms that were holding Wei WuXian a few moments ago are pressed against his own body now.  
„You didn‘t dare to transfer my pain to yourself…?!?“, Wei WuXian yelles iratley.

But Lan WangJi just smiles at him so gently, it looks almost elated. It makes Wei WuXian speechless, he isn‘t sure why though: because of this otherworldly beauty or that his husband really dared to interfere with his own problems.

„Lan Zhan, how dare you!“

But before Wei WuXian can scolding him for real, Lan WangJi yanks him into a strong embrace.

„Wei Ying. Listen.“, Lan WangJi‘s voice is hoarse almost feable but serious.  
„What is it?“  
„Are you in pain?“  
„No, not anymore and i am thankful for that...“  
„No need. But i had a reason.“  
„A reason?“  
„I wanted to know what it felt like.“  
„What?“  
„Your pain.“  
„...“  
„I wasn‘t there.“  
„...“  
„Forgive me my boldness.“  
„...“  
„I didn‘t mean to interfere.“  
„...“  
„I can‘t bear it when you are in pain. I can‘t bear the thought that you suffer alone. So please don‘t run from me anymore. Don‘t exclude me. It makes me feel dead inside.“

Wei WuXian is so stunned, he doesn‘t know how to react. He blushes and all the words are stucked in his throat. All he can whisper is a weak:  
„...L-, Lan Zhan...“

And as Lan WangJi stops talking, Wei WuXian feels some wetness on his skin. He looks up and watches how two single tears, one right one left, are rolling down the snowwhite, immaculate cheeks. And then another two until Lan WangJi‘s face is soaked in tears. The tears clinging to his long eyelashes like fragile leeves above an gaping abyss. He never cried like this. Even in the past as they both fought with the beast in the cave. He feels like his body is ripped into two, the place were his Golden Core flows inside him is muddled and numb and he can‘t stop crying… for real he doesn‘t know how to stop it until he feels Wei WuXians hands cupping his face and his soft lips on his own…

In this night they are just holding and hugging each other until they fall asleep. Both happy to be together just like this. And alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Tears 2: This time Lan WangJi is crying. I did this for practice.


End file.
